The Assistants Worries
by Mr. Onigiri
Summary: Brother and I were very close, I loved him more than anything, I'd kill for my brother, I'd even kill myself for my brother…he was only thing in this tainted world that mattered to me. And I'd let him do anything, I mean anything- to me…even if I didn't like it.


I was Weiss's, assistant of sorts- I tended to my brother's often request for food, and on occasion entertainment. Entertainment in brother's mind was nothing more than me making a fool of myself- I'd sometimes dance for him though I'm not very good at dancing. He'd enjoy taking the gaze of my slim figure; he'd love watching me move my lean hips for his liking. Brother and I were very close, I loved him more than anything, I'd kill for my brother, I'd even kill myself for my brother…he was only thing in this tainted world that mattered to me.

And I'd let him do anything, I mean _anything_\- to me…even if I didn't like it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was usual day for me, the scientists always seem to stare and the deepground members always seemed to gawk. The child's loved to stare at us tviests; it was a normal thing to me. Though it did get on my every nerve being gawked at by other than my brother so I usually just teleported, instead of walking seamlessly down halls to bump into gawkers and scientist whom had their minds working on how to improve a broken monster.

So I had now met my brother's domain, he was being visited by a woman I'd wished to be dead at the moment- Rosso the Crimstone…or to be childish _**Rosso the Cunt face**_…

I'd have my moments of reigning supreme over the bitch, oh excuse me…_the beautiful woman- Rosso..._

Sometimes we'd spar for the heck of it, and I'd always win- of course…I was the top tviest- she was nothing but a puppy and I was the top dog. I loved reminding myself of that, that she'd always be a step behind me…no matter how hard she tried to impress my beloved brother she'd always be nothing but a bitch. At the moment she was flirting with my brother in his throne chair, leaning all over him giggling. I had to step in of course. '' What business do you have here, Rosso the Crimstone? '' I asked, from behind her near the entrance. She gasped and swiped her head around to face me, and gave me hateful eyes. '' Weiss invited me for a talk…if you're wondering you're little head about it Nero…'' Brother invited this vermin for a talk? How dare he, I mean why would he need to have such affairs with this trifling woman? He had me to talk with…or no- could he be making love to Rosso behind my back without me knowing of the sorts?

Weiss had shifted me a gaze, Rosso slithering onto my brother's lap- grinning with her ugly female face. '' Brother, please- I'll call for you when I'm done with Mrs. Rosso…'' My brother spoke, his voice purring on 'Mrs. Rosso' making my eyes go wide, I stood their silent for a moment I knew he was waiting for me to leave. '' Yes, my brother…take as much time as you like- '' with that I disappeared from his sight, leaving them both alone.

Why would brother need that woman to satisfy him? He had me, to satisfy his needs- his every plea, was he getting bored me was that it? Was I getting boring…? Did he find the need to travel to a female to suit his needs from sheer boredom? Just the thought of brother being bored of me, made me want to scream- Maybe I had to do something more interesting for my brother…maybe then he'd leave Rosso to her animal chamber…

I'd been 3 hours now, and finally brother had called me to his domain- I arrived immediately not dawdling what so ever by all means. '' I'm here brother…'' I spoke in certain, soon approaching by his throne chair. Weiss smiled at me with his beautiful gray eyes. '' I'm sure you're wondering why Rosso was here, right Nero? '' He knew exactly what was on my mind, I nodded in certain I wasn't going to hide my interest in the fact. '' Yes, why was she here brother…? '' I asked. Weiss snickered. '' She was here, to pleasure me…she was a willing slut- she said she'd do absolutely anything for me…'' My heart, stung with needles- I hated when my brother stated the very things I didn't want to hear. '' Why…why was she pleasuring you brother…? You have me for that! '' I had risen my voice, and I could tell brother didn't like it when I do that. I lowered my eyes, and paused before raising them back into his. '' I…I can be just as good as any woman will ever be to you brother…I can be whatever you want me to be. ''

Weiss was listening to my words; he nodded shortly as he understood. '' I can understand that- but brother…you must know that sometimes I do get bored…you're not very exciting enough- '' He said, I knew it- I knew I was a bore to him. Everytime I pleasured brother, it seemed more like an order than me using my free will. When he said hold, I took a hold- when he said suck- I sucked. I tried not to release any of my pleasure into our act; I didn't want brother to reject any of my actions- I only wanted to follow his.

No wonder brother has gotten bored of me; I clenched my fist to my sides. '' Brother I can make you handsomely excited, I can make _very_ excited…'' I spoke in certain focusing my eyes into his seriously. Weiss ran a thumb over his lips and scanned me in question. '' Hm…well yes, you can do that- but I must ask can you do it a bit faster? '' He asked, widening his legs in his throne chair trying to get comfortable for what to come. I smiled beyond my muzzle on my lips, I was going to make my brother intensely satisfied- I'd win over that bitch Rosso…whether it in spars or concerning my beloved brother's penis.

Weiss signaled a hand for me to start, and I began. I begin removing my straight jacket- the tight clothing that bondage my frail body was a hassle to remove at times but I can manage. My wings were always a turn off for my brother, he hated the creaky things on my back that on occasion would arch and creak and make him frown. But that couldn't be helped, those damn scientists are to blame- brother understands but either way it's always been a turn off. I was fully nude by now, my brother did like to gaze at my tattooed skin- plastered with tainted lifestream, and he'd get turned on at my naked frail body. I must say I didn't enjoy looking at my body; it always reminded me of what those scientists turned me into- a _monster_. But to Weiss he'd love to gaze, making me ever confident in my performance.

I began to sway my frail hips side to side for my brother, sensually gazing at him with my red beads- so much I'd yearned for my beloved brother, my 7 inched penis was growing harder and harder by the minute just picturing my brother naked and erect- and his erected penis going into my tight ass. I turned around for Weiss, to grope my pale ass- and widen my cheeks for him to gaze at my hole I knew he was getting stiff staring at my hole gap and drip- I slowly bent over for him to get a better view. And wiggled my hips side to side, Weiss grunted and gently stroked his penis ontop of his pants. '' God…Nero…'' He groaned- I loved hearing my dear brother groan my name, it sent chills up my spine it made me want to pleasure him to the fullest. I backed up for my brother to take a hold onto my ass, he loved to lick my ass cheeks and lick my hole. '' Mm…'' I moaned beyond my muzzle- I felt so god my brother's tongue going into my ass hole.

Weiss loved my soft little ass; he'd try to bite my ass cheeks making me grunt every time he nipped. '' Oh dear brother…let me pleasure you're hard…'' I moaned, urging to satisfy my brother's every need.

I'd got down between my brother's muscular thighs, on the front of his pants was a very hard erection pointing onto the front- yearning to get free of its cage. Above my brother's pink nipples on his bare chest were very swollen and erected- It made my penis drip just looking at him like this. I hurried to tug down his pants to look at my prize, a humungous 11 inched cock standing for me- my brother was well endowed and how I love to shove every single inch into my ass. I let my brother remove my muzzle from around my head and mouth- I had small pale lips if that's what you'd call them. I didn't exactly have any lips at all, just a line they were so small. But the thing my brother hated the most- was my tongue it was _black_. A slithering thing it was, but that was another thing that couldn't be helped- damn those scientist I must say.

But yes, back to my beloved brother's penis- his balls were deliciously full and large, they hung behind his large penis grandly I loved to grope them. I leaned in and began taking my brother down, I was very skilled with my brother's pleasure- I could take down every single inch of my brother's penis my throat wasn't as small as my lips I must add. I began stuffing all of his penis into my mouth, and yes I loved his groans- his manly moans and grunts they sent lovely chills down my spine. '' Aaahn…Nero…yes, take it- All…! '' He moaned, his brows furrowed in pleasurable pain. I began to suck on all of his cock, his penis felt great and hard in my throat like a brick- I was going to satisfy his penis so greatly that even Rosso would be put to shame.

Weiss was going out of control by now; I was vigorously sucking his cock that I'd leave bruises on my beloved brother's shaft. '' Nero…! Nero…! Uhn! Shit! '' Weiss moaned, sweat beading onto his forehead and his teeth clenched in pleasure. By now I'd let him erratically thrust into my mouth, letting out his orgasm into the back of my throat. '' Gk! Agk! '' I gagged, as his semen began to overflow my mouth- he released his penis out of my throat to allow his load to pool out the sides of my mouth. I wouldn't let any of my brother's semen slip away- I'd indulge on every single droplet even the remains on my brother's cock. I'd lick it clean and let it shine like a million gill. My brother praised me for my respect; I rose from my spot between his thighs and got down onto his lap.

My penis was extremely erect, it pained me to look. My brother wouldn't allow me to touch myself on any circumstances- he'd only allow my release by his penis in my ass. We'd make out for a while, he'd suck on my horrid black tongue- he'd bite it and suck it and it'd suck his. It was a game for dominance we'd play, back and forth we'd go- sucking on eachothers tongues and kissing vigorously. Until finally he'd won, and I'd be left licking my lips of his saliva. I loved every portion of my brother, I'd lick his blood off my lips from teething his tongue- I'd lick his saliva off my lips from his mouth, I'd indugle in every portion of my dear brother- he was immensely and most positively the world to me.

Weiss smiled at me, he knew how much I loved him- yearned for him, and cherished his every portion and need. '' Nero…enjoy yourself…'' He allowed me, I loved it when he let me take control- I widened my skinny legs and took a hold of my brother's penis- It was very thick and long and dear Shiva very erect. But not as angry as mine at the moment, I was afraid I'd cum just looking at him.

I hurried to lower down onto his cock, pushing in every single fat inch. '' Uhn…Brother…! '' I gasped, moaning as I fell on all of the inches. He'd watch me ride, up and down over and over- until we were both Cumming. I'd say I'd cum more than him on occasion- brother's penis was ever delightful to ride. I'd ride him for hours on end; I had a lot of stamina- I'd learned to have that after what the scientist put me through all of my life.

So here I was, riding my beloved brother hard into my ass- rising and falling our sweaty bodies slipping onto eachothers our wet chest slippery with sweat and our breaths rapid and heavy. My ass flooding with his cum, my load all over the both of us- it was delightful- so delightful. I'd owned my brother again, by my charm- Rosso would always be out of my league no matter how hard she tried I'd always be ahead of that bitch.

'' Nero…! Fuck! Nero…! '' Weiss moaned loudly, as I squeezed his cock in my tight ass- and rode him we were both moaning loudly getting ready to cum. '' Dear Weiss! Hah! Brother I'm Cumming…! '' I trembled, as he trembled just as hard- we both arched and came at the same time. '' Aaaah! '' We both chimed, spurting all over eachother. And then we collapsed in a heap, of sweat and cum. '' Hah…Hah…'' We breathed; I smiled in contempt at my achievement. It's been awhile since brother's had such a powerful orgasm, I'd won him back from that Whore Rosso- I'd guess I wouldn't see her wondering around brother's domain for quite a while.

**The End- **


End file.
